


Secret

by gingercoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: hiding their love didn’t bother her.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to write an essay. instead i wrote this. hope you enjoy!

She knew him. She knew him so well. All his manners, the colour of his eyes, the way he whispered her name when they were alone. 

And she loved him. She loved him so much it made her heart ache. His touches made her feel alive. Sleeping next to him made her smile. Every little thing he did to her made her feel loved. 

Their nights together were against the rules. But it didn’t matter. No one knew about their little secret. He wanted to keep her close to him. Secret smiles and light touches were all that mattered to her. Hiding their love didn’t bother her.

She didn’t mind that he never talked about his feelings, his love. He just kept her close, hold her when she was sleeping, made her feel like she was the only person who mattered. That was important, not some stupid conversations about their feelings. 

Yet the lonely nights made her feel anxious. When he was away in the capitol because of some formal parties. When he shut himself in his room because of failure expeditions. When he just didn’t want to see her. 

Those were the nights when she wrote. She wrote about her dreams, about her feelings, about the future she wanted to share with him. She waited and she wrote. And when he invited her to his bed, she hide her writings. She didn’t need to tell him about her hopes and dreams. She knew that they shared the same dream of their future together. When he hold her in his arms, she knew that they would live a happy life together. She loving him, he loving her. 

Only after the tragedy he realised how much she had loved him.


End file.
